Welcome to Hollywood (Rising Stars)
Welcome to Hollywood is the first episode of Season 1 of Rising Stars. It is also the series premiere episode, which aired on January 31, 2015. Plot Caleb and Hunter move to Hollywood in the hopes of being discovered but when Caleb ruins their chance, their newfound friends try to help them achieve their dream as brothers. Summary Hunter and Caleb Vanhorn pack their bags in excitement as they travel to Hollywood to live out their dreams. Once in Hollywood, the two of them immediately settles down in a house with their mother Chloe Vanhorn, who will act as their talent manager. Hunter and Caleb then decide to go explore Hollywood, while exploring Hollywood they come across Aqua Studios, the most famous studio in the entertainment industry they go inside the studio and they see all there favourite actors and actresses since they were little kids. An adult who looks about forty comes up to them and asked them who they are and what are they doing here, Hunter and Caleb didn't know what to say so Caleb thought they could lie to get on TV. Hunter agreed to the plan, we are actors and we are here to guest star in an episode of your show. Paul Hartwin the director showed them to their dressing rooms. Hunter and Caleb were shocked of how good their dressing rooms were, then 3 actors came in there names were Chase, Jade, and Emily. they told the twins that they will be acting together on this mystery episode and they need to be on set in five. When were done filming the episode I noticed Caleb wasn't there I searched all over for him but I couldn't find him then I saw him I knew this was not going to be good Hunter thought, then Caleb crashed into the set and broke everything. Paul looked furious he yelled at Caleb and said he's fired. I comfort my brother then we leave. At the house Hunter and Caleb start to pack up their things to move back to Wisconsin. The gang really liked Hunter and Caleb and they didn't want them to leave so Emily devised a plan that they will fall for completely. At Aqua Studios Hunter and Caleb are waiting for Paul finally he shows up, Paul was confused of why they were here then Emily came up to Paul and asked if Hunter and Caleb could get their jobs back there was no way Paul was going to let that happen, Emily didn't know what to do then she came up with a backup plan, Emily explained that everybody makes mistakes and that's the point in life it's okay if you have accidents and that's what happened to Caleb it was an accident so all I'm trying to say here is please give Hunter and Caleb there jobs back Emily begged and begged till finally he said yes. Everyone was so happy they all grouped hugged and promised to stay friends forever. Cast Main Cast *Ethan Dolan as Caleb Vanhorn *Grayson Dolan as Hunter Vanhorn *Julie Bowen as Chloe Vanhorn *Robbie Amell as Chase Martinez *Vanessa Marano as Jade Northampton *Sabrina Carpenter as Emily Carmen Guest Cast